Notre première valse
by RowenRx
Summary: [SPN] Gabriel prépare une comédie musicale adaptant Dracula pour les temps modernes. Alors qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, il réussit à convaincre Sam de jouer une scène avec lui. Rating T pour langage cru


Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, mon/ma !

Voici pour toi une petite nouvelle écrite un peu rapidement pour te reposer un peu durant cette période de révisions (je devrais bosser aussi mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer).

J'espère que cette nouvelle te plaira! Elle est certes très niaise mais au moins, il n'y a pas de risques d'avoir le cafard en la lisant (normalement).

Les personnages de Sam et Gabriel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils viennent de la série _Supernatural_. Cette nouvelle se situe dans un AU donc il n'y a pas de spoils, sauf sur les noms des personnages (selon où tu en es dans la série), et sur une scène de la saison 7 qui est évoquée hors contexte.

Le rating T est là car il y a un langage un peu cru à un moment mais il n'y a rien de choquant (du moins, je pense).

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

 _Un petit commentaire est appréciable mais pas obligatoire!_

~o~o~o~

 **Notre première valse**

Sam jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'éclairage avant de rejoindre les sièges du public. Il s'assit au milieu du premier rang et prévint de son installation. Il retint un rire en voyant son meilleur ami arriver en faisant la roue et en foirant son atterrissage. Gabriel se redressa comme si de rien n'était, replaçant sa cape correctement dans son dos, et se tourna vers lui avec le visage le plus sérieux qu'il puisse prendre. Même en connaissant les capacités théâtrales de son ami, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être épaté rien que par son calme et son sérieux, loin de représenter l'image que Gabriel laissait bien voir de lui.

"De quoi j'ai l'air?

-On pourrait presque croire que tu es le vrai comte Dracula!

-Parfait! Mais c'est en partie dû à ton don pour jouer des lumières, mon cher Sammy!

-C'est Sam. Et si tu jouais une scène solo?

-Je n'ai qu'une scène en solo et je la connais déjà par cœur, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une seule ligne de cette pièce que tu ne connaisses pas par cœur? C'est toi qui as tout écrit: _Le comte de Dracula, tel qu'il aurait été écrit de nos jours_. C'est loin d'être le meilleur titre que tu aies écrit.

-Oh arrête, tu as voté pour ce titre.

-À vrai dire, j'ai voté contre.

-Ah! C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu deux voix contre! Je ne comprenais pas comment Becky avait pu me trahir mais si tu l'as fait, c'est logique.

-Ce n'est pas une trahison mais une question de goût, Gabe. Comme je trouve que l'idée de faire une comédie musicale de _Dracula_ est idiote. Mais tu fais ça bien alors les gens y croient.

-Les gens y croient parce qu'ils m'aiment. Ils y croient parce que tu y croies. Tu es Sam Winchester, tu suis ta lignée familiale. Tu me fais une pub d'enfer en étant seulement le technicien.

-Ce n'est pas comme si toi tu n'étais pas suffisamment populaire..."

Gabriel haussa les épaules avant de faire quelques pas en avant pour finalement rejoindre le bord de scène, penché sur son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire. Sam se douta de suite qu'il allait avoir des soucis.

"Tu pourrais quand même m'aider à revoir une petite scène. Après tout, tu as aidé à sa mise en scène."

Sam soupira en voyant de quelle scène son ami voulait parler. Visiblement, son ami ne le vit pas de la même manière car il insista.

"Ecoute, tu es quand même le mieux placé pour voir comment bien jouer ce passage!

-Je n'ai accepté d'aider à sa mise en scène que pour calmer Becky. Je ne suis pas doué dans ce genre de choses...

-Dans ce cas-là, il est plus que nécessaire de vérifier que cette scène fonctionne!"

C'était une excuse, et une très mauvaise. La scène allait se jouer dans deux semaines, ils n'auraient pas le temps de récréer un passage entier, pas avec la fin d'année et les révisions qui s'annonçaient. Mais Sam savait pertinemment que Gabriel ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il accepte de jouer le jeu. Il décida malgré tout de lui tenir tête pour la forme.

"Je ne vais ni danser, ni chanter. Ni t'offrir un jeu d'une grande qualité.

-Evidemment, cette scène ne contient ni chant, ni danse. Et c'est moi qui m'entraîne. Mais j'ai besoin d'un partenaire. D'une Mina. Et qui de mieux que mon meilleur ami pour m'aider?

-Très bien."

Il se leva de son siège et grimpa sur la scène pour le rejoindre. Gabriel lui tendit les feuilles de la scène, se recevant un haussement de sourcil ennuyé auquel il répondit par un jeu des siens et un grand sourire avant de s'écarter de quelques pas pour démarrer le jeu. Sam le regarda s'étirer en prenant son sérieux avec un sourire. Il était toujours aussi épaté de le voir jouer ainsi son rôle, de l'incarner comme s'il était devenu son rôle. Ainsi, dans son costume préparé avec soin, Sam arrivait presque à croire au comte Dracula. Gabriel prit pose et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder et commencer à jouer.

 _"Oh Mina, mon amour! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Le temps a passé et tu ne me reconnais pas mais je peux encore te rappeler nos amours passés."_

Sam sourit en le voyant s'approcher avec quelques pas élancés en sa direction.

 _"Pardonne-moi Dracula mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je pourrais me souvenir de choses qui ne me concernent pas._

 _-Mais si mon amour! Tu ne t'en souviens pas simplement car le temps a passé! Mais moi je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens et je peux t'aider à te rappeler."_

Gabriel posa ses mains sur le cou de Sam avant de les faire glisser jusqu'à ses mains pour les attraper et l'attirer à lui. Sam retint son envie de rire face au sérieux de son ami qui restait dans son rôle.

 _"S'il te plaît, ma douce Mina, laisse-moi t'aider._

 _-Je suis fiancée Dracula. Tu te trompes malheureusement de personne. Je ne suis pas celle que tu as aimée._

 _-Laisse-moi au moins essayer. Laisse-moi te conter tout notre passé."_

Sam écouta Gabriel réciter sa longue tirade, se laissant emporter dans les quelques pas de danse avec une grimace. Il fit comprendre du regard à son ami qu'il ne souhaitait toujours pas danser mais celui-ci se contenta de lui renvoyer un jeu de sourcils en continuant sur sa lancée, attirant Sam sous le plus gros des projecteurs bleus avant de finir sa tirade. Il attrapa de nouveau le visage de son ami et le pencha vers le sien.

 _"Mina, dis-moi que tu t'en souviens._

 _-Je..._

 _-Je t'aime tellement Mina. Tout ce que je ressens à ton égard, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas? Nous étions si proches. Je ne peux vivre sans ton amour, Mina. Ce Jonathan ne te mérite pas. Fuyons ensemble, toi et moi._

 _-Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Ces souvenirs ne me concernent pas Dracula."_

C'était la fin de la scène. La scène suivante était une danse donc ils pouvaient s'arrêter là. Sam recula alors, pour redescendre de la scène mais Gabriel l'attira contre lui, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre attrapant sa main, avant de l'entraîner dans une valse.

"Gabriel, on avait dit..! Je ne veux pas danser.

-Ce n'est que la suite de la scène.

-S'il te plaît...

-Ecoute mon mignon. Le bal de fin d'année est juste après la pièce et tu ne sais pas danser. Sauf que toutes les filles de notre lycée ne rêvent que de danser avec toi. Tu dois assurez pour cette soirée! Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre les bases. Au moins pour assurer ta réputation auprès d'elles. Parce que, entre nous, t'es vraiment une merde en danse."

Sam se plaignit pour la forme mais se laissa malgré tout entraîner avec lui, essayant de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, ce qui était bien compliqué à cause de ses grands pieds. Cependant, Gabriel ne fit aucune remarque sur les quelques incidents et l'aida petit à petit à apprendre, l'enlaçant au fur et à mesure un peu plus contre lui. Sam se laissa faire, un peu mal-à-l'aise quand Gabriel changea la position de leurs mains, posant celles du plus grand sur ses hanches et les siennes sur ses épaules.

"Allez, entraîne-moi dans une danse mon mignon.

-Je ne compte de toute façon pas aller au bal.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je n'ai personne avec qui y aller.

-Moi non plus et j'irai!

-Mais tout le monde t'y attend, toi.

-Et moi je t'y attends."

Sam s'écarta en soupirant, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Gabriel le regarda faire avant de le rejoindre.

"Tu es mon meilleur ami. C'est normal que je veuille te voir à tous les endroits où je vais.

-Mais pas ce genre de soirées. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Eh bien on s'éclipsera. Comme ça, on pourrait s'embrasser et se peloter contre un mur à l'abri des regards."

Sam se mit à rire sans se rendre compte qu'il rougissait.

"Tu sais que je ne couche pas sans sentiments.

-Tu me fais mal, tu sais? J'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous."

Gabriel prit une pose dramatique avant de le rejoindre de nouveau, l'attrapant par le bras. Sam le laissa faire en souriant.

"Tu ne m'aimes donc plus?

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé de cette manière.

-Mais si, en un autre temps.

-Je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à m'appeler Mina.

-Pourquoi pas? J'ai déjà le costume!"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ami l'entraînait à nouveau dans une danse. Il fit mine de se plaindre mais se laissa faire, observant son ami qui lui souriait comme un enfant, glissant à nouveau son bras autour de la taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Gabriel haussa un sourcil avec un grand sourire.

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il se passe après la valse dans la pièce?

-J'étais là toute l'année Gabe, alors bien sûr. Mais il est hors de question que tu m'embrasses.

-Sérieusement? Même pas pour être sûr que je serais prêt le jour J?

-Gabriel, tu as embrassé plus de personnes dans ta vie que Dean a eu de petites copines. Je te pense totalement capable de gérer une embrassade. Même avec quelqu'un comme Becky.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'elle joue Mina?

-Pour avoir la paix, si je me souviens bien.

-C'est vrai."

Gabriel sourit grandement avant de glisser un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour observer le vide de la salle puis de regarder à nouveau son ami dans les yeux avec sérieux, ses yeux fixant un court instant ses lèvres avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Sam lui sourit, un peu timidement, appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait dire ensuite.

"Je peux t'embrasser Sam?

-Quoi?"

Gabriel raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du plus grand qui devenait rouge.

"Je peux t'embrasser?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et que tu es toujours là malgré toutes mes bêtises. Parce que si un dimanche soir je ne me sens pas bien, tu vas venir me voir avec un sac à dos remplis de friandises, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il y ait un orage ou un contrôle le lendemain. Parce que si je fais des conneries pas assez discrètes, tu es toujours là pour intervenir en conséquence. Parce que quand j'entends des filles dire que tel ou tel pantalon te fait un cul d'enfer, je l'ai remarqué depuis bien plus longtemps. Parce que tu es un romantique, un vrai, un de ceux qui souffrent toute leur vie pour leur grand amour et que tu ne le caches pas, du moins pas à ceux que tu aimes. Parce que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand tu dis mon prénom... Parce que je t'aime bien. Beaucoup même. Et que je suis prêt à affronter ton dragon de frère pour passer ne serait-ce qu'un court instant avec toi.

-Gabe..."

Il releva les yeux vers lui, ne se souvenant pas les avoir baissés, et lui adressa un sourire timide que Sam ne lui connaissait pas.

"Je peux t'embrasser?"

Sam hocha la tête en silence tandis que son ami appuyait sur ses épaules pour le faire se baisser et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, démarrant un baisé doux et timide, un peu court aussi, qui était la démonstration de tant de promesses et d'amour. Finalement, Gabriel mit fin au baisé, regardant celui qui était à présent son petit copain avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire.

"S'il te plaît, ne sois pas jaloux si j'embrasse Becky durant les deux semaines qui vont suivre, ce n'est que du théâtre."

Sam le regarda silencieusement sans répondre avant d'exploser de rire, la tête posée sur son épaule alors que son petit ami souriait encore plus, fier de l'avoir fait rire.

"Je pense que je pourrais passer outre pour deux petites semaines et oublier le fait que tu vas embrasser la fille qui fantasme le plus sur moi au lycée.

-C'est un problème d'ailleurs. Un problème qu'il va falloir régler de ce pas.

-Laisse-la, elle ne fait pas vraiment de mal à qui que ce soit.

-Pour l'instant. Tu ne diras plus ça quand elle t'aura faire boire un philtre d'amour et qu'elle t'aura attaché à son lit avec une chaussette dans la bouche.

-Personne ne fait ça!

-Certaines personnes sont désespérées Sammy!

-Je vois ça."

Sam l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres, riant encore un peu. Son amoureux sembla se satisfaire de cela mais il lui adressa tout de même un grand sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

"Tu sais que je ne me contenterai pas de tous petits baisés toute ma vie Sammoose? Je sais que tu peux faire de belles choses avec ses grandes mains et un de ces quatre, tu devras me le montrer.

-Eh bien tu vas le faire pour le moment." répondit celui-ci en rougissant. "Déjà, tu vas devoir survivre à Dean.

-Parce qu'il faut que je demande à ton frère pour te retirer ta vertu?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis! Mais Dean va vouloir dire un mot à ce sujet et tu devras l'écouter.

-D'accord. Mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je vais lui obéir.

-Gabe...

-Ah mais je n'en démords pas! Il ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir ton petit cul!"

Sam soupira pour la forme mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher Gabriel de faire enrager son frère, peu importe ce qu'il essaierait. Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour le calmer dans son début de fausses réprimandes envers son grand frère avant de le laisser l'entraîner à nouveau dans une valse où il fit peut-être exprès une ou deux fois de lui marcher sur les pieds, juste pour l'ennuyer un peu.


End file.
